


Love ascending

by Meraki1



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, grand master of demonic cultivation - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Dragon Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī, M/M, Phoenix Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxià
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meraki1/pseuds/Meraki1
Summary: Au-Dragon Lwj X Phoenix Wwx"Lan Wangji is the second young master of Gusu, the shining jade, the righteous, the virtuous, and the most beautiful bearer of the dragon heart of the unparalleled Lan Clan. Lan Wangji is all of this but who is Lan Zhan?" Asks the mysterious black-robed man, which Lan Wangji believes in the infamous delinquent of an oracle.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	Love ascending

"Lan Wangji is the second young master of Gusu, the shining jade, the righteous, the virtuous, and the most beautiful bearer of the dragon heart of the unparalleled Lan Clan. Lan Wangji is all of this but who is Lan Zhan?" Asks the mysterious black-robed man, which Lan Wangji believes in the infamous delinquent of an oracle.

Lan Wangji is, as of now, 40 minutes away from breaking the curfew, and should really be speed walking towards his home but just like before the oracle's voice is making his body disobey all his commands.

He's shamefully rooted at the spot that he's been occupying since the shameless man stopped him.

The recently turned 17 years old Lan Wangji is confused, confused because the man is rude and is drowning in the stench of alcohol and something bitter, a bitterness that made Lan Wangji feel unsettled, not out of fear but rather out of distress- over the unhappiness of the hazy eyed man.

“I am someone who hopes to spread peace and assistance- without any bias.” Lan Wangji replies, even though there’s no need.

“Oh! A little hero, you mean?” The man laughs at last, but it only pushes Lan Wangji harder on edge.

“We should respect the ideologies of others, irrespective of their age.” Snips, an irritated Lan Wangji

“Hahaha… Lil’ Lan, let the gege teach you a lesson, a person drowning in a puddle can’t be saved!!!”

Lan Wangji grips his pristine and wrinkleless robes while controlling his increasingly volatile breath. The man was as inappropriate as Uncle had warned; he should have heeded those words. 

With an undignified huff, Lan Wangji stomps of the scene, while ignoring the titter-full laugh of the black-robed man.

“Second master Lan! Remember to search Lan Zhan while you are punishing the poor ground!”

Impudent. The man was crass and just… just… free, beautifully untamed.

The cryptic dialogues only increase with time, although Lan Wangji couldn’t really claim that it bothers him as much it should, the mysterious oracle is still a puzzle to him- a puzzle that makes Lan Wangji heart quiver with something, something that he tries his best to burry under the protection of the only constant in his life- Lan Precepts.

Lan Wangji is admittedly rigid but this rigidness has served him well thus far, has protected him from the Lan curse, much like his Uncle. And he is genuinely grateful for that.

The changes are rapid, he grudgingly acknowledges, from the decreasing amount of written night hunt reports, the shameful and erratically hidden carvings of Lan Wangji name on the unknown walls in the city, and the hastily returned pair of chickens that he mistakenly ‘borrowed’ after the black laced menace made him drink alcohol.

All these changes were not only an endangerment to his life but also his entire clan. There is a reason why Lan Wangji is the dragon heart bearer instead of his caring and much more gifted older brother, there is a reason why despite his inability to fully process human emotions, no one has ever forsaken him. But there’s still time…. He’s just 17, there’s still time. He tells himself.

“Lil’ Lan, Lan Wangji, Lan Zhan… LAN ER GEGE!”

“Yes?” Lan Wangji quips with a measured voice while pealing the highly recommended lotus seeds for the recommender himself. The black-robed man, whose name is as unknown, as the man himself. But Lan Wangji is nothing if not patent.

“Hooh… I have taught you well my beautiful disciple.” The man sniggers and pats Lan Wangji’s back. And Lan Wangji sniffs as convincingly as the oracle’s claims of maturity. He has been doing this after every hug, every pat, every ruffle, and every touch… it started as a natural reaction but ended up becoming an incentive to encourage the wild and astonishingly warm-hearted oracle.

“I heard you are turning 18 tomorrow?” Crows the black-clothed man while shamelessly snatching away his laboriously peeled lotus seeds, and Lan Wangji is yet again huffing to incite the oracle into enlightening his world with the unrestrained peals of laughter.

Lan Wangji had decided a long back that he would soothe the deeply buried bitterness of the caring gremlin as much as possible, he did his best to give as much as he could manage, to reciprocate as much as his unfeeling heart could muster.

“Yes… why do you ask?” Lan Wangji is again filled with the same desperation as he felt the first time he encountered the man.

“Just wanted to confirm, I have been preparing something good for my Lan er gege… you know?” The man smiles at him, the rare one, where the right corner, of the enticing cherry red lips, lifts a bit higher than the other. And just like the other times, Lan Wangji is left with the weight of the Cloud Recesses on his chest.

“Mn.” He replies with his trusted mode of communication. And predictably the oracle throws his head back and laughter rings throughout in the hidden meadow. The goodbye today is somber and feels all wrong to Lan Wangji. But he couldn’t break the curfew; he won’t lose his meeting with the oracle just for meager and unfulfilling parting moments.

Lan Wangji is feeling uncomfortably warm since the moment he woke up today, he is trying his best to endure and had successfully managed to squash the slight irregularity with the help of his golden core but the moment he entered the familiar meadow the world started revolving around him.

Lan Wangji is hot, in fact simmering hot and it is not only making his bone crack but also burning the white silk clothes on his body. Just as he felt that he would die from the gut-wrenching pain, a voice started whispering inside his brain. Calming him, comforting him.

It pleaded to him to remember himself, to let his heart open, to trust, to feel.

And Lan Wangji listens to him because he would always listen to his voice, always trust him… but another voice is warring against the one he is doing his best to follow.

Who is he? You don’t even know his name! He is just lying to us, just like they all do.

But the voice of the oracle is somehow louder than the other voice, and he softly counters by saying that Lan Er Gege already knows him, what is name against the bare soul? What is darkness against the sun? What is hate against love?

And there’s a soft caress of honey against his lip, and just like that Lan Wangji’s can see everything, can hear everything…. Can feel everything.

“Wei Ying.” He gasps and then repeats the name with reverence and faith.

“I thought you would never hear you again, I am sorry beloved but I couldn’t bear to hear my name from anyone else’s lips other than yours.” Lan Wangji is about to kiss the utterly lethal mouth when his Wei Ying’s breath hitches hideously and he vanished into ashes in front of his nearly round and stinging eyes. 

He clutches as tightly as he could but nothing works and the grey ashes slip out of his now bloody hands.

He howls then, and for the first time in his life he allows himself to let everything out, the meadow turns into the desert and the nearby pond unveils the carpets of fishes before that too assimilates with the hurricane of black tears of the creature that could barely be called a human.

Soon the sky is also covered in black and it reverts the howls of the creature beneath with his own lightening howl.

And with an earth-shattering roar he ascends, he crosses the earth, he crosses the heaven, he crosses the sun, and then he is diving back, with an aim to descend to the bottom of hell, he doesn’t care if it would destroy the world, he has already given the world his all, for thousands of years it has only taken pieces of him, he never said no, he never asked why, but he’s given enough, he’s lost enough, now he doesn’t even care if it would destroy him. Because what is life if it isn’t with Wei Ying.

And as he’s about to reach the surface of the earth, a red burning roar repels him back into space, Lan Wangji doesn’t care about it, and he has only one destination, only one goal.

Just as he molds his burning body to dodge the ball of roaring fire, it performs an agile turn and engulfs his entire body. 

He has been expecting the end and was waiting for it, but the fire was caressing him, rather than burning him, it was soothing him. And before he could comprehend the entire meaning of it, he finds himself back on the surface and before then Lan Zhan is screaming.

Before he’s sobbing.

And then he’s screaming and sobbing for all he lost, he’s sobbing because he only has ever known of losing.

And then he’s being covered entirely by the red fire around him and finally, he feels it. The familiar touch makes him cry harder because he knows this touch, he can recognize this touch anywhere; he feels the touch in the depth of his bones.

“Wei Ying…” he sighs with contentment.

“Yes my Lan Zhan, I am here, I am just here… let yourself be free, let yourself feel, let your heart transform.” And he listens to his Wei Ying because his love would never let his go astray.

And when he opens his eyes again, it is to greet the magnificent smile of his beloved, and what a sight he is, with body shining as the flames of the sun, framed by fiery red wings of warmth and vitality. He’s so lost that he completely disregards the lush green grass, sparkling blue water, and alluring smelling blooms. Lan Zhan fails to notice that he’s back on the meadow that was destroyed into a desert.

Because nothing is as captivating to Lan Zhan as the man in front of him, nothing shines more brightly than the smile that is adorning his beloved, nothing compares to the touch of his Wei Ying.

“Look at you my beautiful Lan- ah… Dragon Gege, your kind is truly worthy of all the appreciation, just look at the size of your” Lan Zhan kisses the filthy mouth of his beloved before he loses the barely their control, “ah…. Ummm… Lan Zhan… aren’t I fortunate that phoenixes are gifted with the power of regeneration?” And Lan Zhan is smart enough to push the man down to fully appreciate and love his unruly heart. 

* * *

Hey! So I have good news- I am thinking of doing a daily update month in celebration of Wei Ying’s birthday next month! 

Here’s my [twitter](https://twitter.com/BoyloveCherry/status/1304302586690846721?s=20)! Or you can directly search for @BoyloveCherry 

For those readers who are not active on social media for several reasons, I have good news for you!!! I have created a [website](https://cherry0boylove.wixsite.com/website/blog) for my stories. 

And you can join me there without any problem too... I will be posting some of my short, 18+, and explicit works there as I usually don't post those on AO3 for my personal reasons!!! 


End file.
